Threads of Fate Rue's POV
by Alexandra Maxwell
Summary: Basically I rewrote the Threads of Fate story lines. It's a spoiler for those whom have not played. Rue's story through Rue's eyes. Please R&R!
1. How it all began Rue's Story

**_disclaimer: I do not own 'Threads of Fate'. I have only the game. That's all i own really._**

**_Rue_- A Boy in Ruins**

Chapter One

"So this is where Valen put you." Said a masked man as he walked into a temple. It was the summer month in the North. A servant of the East Heaven Kingdom is he whom stands within the threshold. Carefully, he removes his mask before walking up the alter steps. Looking thru the transparent lid of the alter, he finds his tool for his destiny.

"Doll Master! Where did you go!" Calls a voice outside the temple.

The servant turns toward the door and waves a hand before a shadow blocks the entrance. He turns back to the box. Holding his hands above the lid he says these words:

"_GizmoGiaGais. To you born of dew, I command accept your destiny and awaken your powers._"

His hands glow white with life for a moment before the aura dissipates and a film of mist covers the transparent lid inside. The servant turns from the alter and goes down the steps. He refashions his mask before walking out of the temple, the shadow at the door following.

"Doll Master, where in Gaia did you go?" Asked a tall round man, dressed in a royal garb.

"I apologize your highness. I had some business to attend to." The man bowed to the round man.

"Very well. Your absence is excused, however since you were absent in my calling, then I shall have you teach my girls their Ancient Literature lesson today." He said waving his hand away.

"Yes your highness." He said bowing again and walking out.

Cut to three months later

The temple was well deserted but there was still one life form that lurked there, unbeknownst to any whom had passed by the hidden door. The late afternoon sun shined thorough the only opening in the temple, the door whose lock had been released but months ago. The temperature had been dropping rapidly in the last month. The quiet alter had been cracking over the months. Finally the lid evaporated as the 'tool' awoke. It's lids opened and closed groggily, then opened completely. Its bones had not moved in centuries. It took a breath of stale air before any other function could happen within the 'tool's body.

A boy sat up in the box and looked around absently at the tall walls and the large space. "W-W…" it began speaking. "Where am I?" he stood suddenly and grabbed his head in pain. "_What happened_?" "There was something…" "_What was it_?" "I'm suppose to go somewhere…" "_Where_?" "I don't know…" His mind buzzed with activity, the noise was deafening. He struggled to escape where he had awaken but fumbled over the foot of his coffin and fell down the steps. The buzzing died away as something came to his attention. Three letters became clear in his head. "What's my name?" "Rue? Is that it? Rue…" He pushed himself up from the dusty floor and looked at the bright entrance into the room. "I have to go… I have to go… somewhere." He stood and suddenly felt weightlessness. "I'm missing something…" he looked around the room with his eyes.

"I'm missing… missing… Arc Edge…" He said and suddenly saw something sticking out of the side of the pillar he had been atop of minutes ago. He waded over and stopped before the pond that lay around the pillar like a mote. A stone was out of place. The boy took a step into the freezing water and pushed the stone back into place. A great rumbling took place under his feet before a panel opened in the pillar and an odd shaped sword lay on hooks inside. The boy took hold of the weapon and found it light as a feather.

"Arc Edge?" he asked himself before another rumbling took place and the boy fell back as water trembled and spilled onto the floor. "What's happening?" He stood and ran toward the door that had been before him before. The temple was shaking as a violent earthquake was ripping underneath the temple. The shaking got worse and the boy tripped falling down the side of the pyramid temple. The earthquake stopped once the boy was on the ground.

"What was that?" "_An earthquake_" He got up on his feet and looked around. "A forest? This is not where I'm suppose to be. Where am I suppose to go?" He began walking as snow began to fall from the sky above him. The sun would soon be setting. He felt not of the cold, but just the confusion running through his head. It was snowing and it began snowing even harder. The boy was looking for something and that was the only drive he had for a week while wondering in the snow. Finally when the snow had died down, he began feeling the frostbite and just when he thought he had found what he was searching for, he collapsed.

Claire

I was busy with getting things prepared for the night. I had to clear the table yet from dinner and all of the things I needed to care for my animals. I had to keep my promise to papa, I was going to be a mountain girl and make him proud. I moved passed the window and saw someone moving through the woods toward my cabin. I stopped and looked back through the window and saw him fall into the snow. It had been snowing hard for about a week and it had finally begun to clear. I put the dishes back on the table and ran outside. I ran up to the body in the snow and found it to be a boy nearly my age. I tried to rouse him but he apparently had been out in this cold for the whole time of the blizzard.

I dragged him as fast I could into my house. He felt like ice. His lips were blue and his fingers were turning colors. I tried to pry the heavy looking weapon out of his hand but he wouldn't let go. I managed to drag him into the house and next to the open stove. I shut the door quickly and grabbed all my blankets from the bed. He was going into hypothermic shock and I knew I had to warm him up if he was to live. I folded my softest blanket and put it under his head before I grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around him as best I could. All I could really do then was try to give him a bit of food and wait. I slept on the floor that night since all the blankets were gone. In the morning I found the fire restocked and a few of the blankets had been moved to cover me.

I sat up and found the boy still sleeping but he had apparently gotten up in the night. He had made such a fast recovery. I could hardly believe it. I sat there a moment soaking in his looks. He had hair white like snow with three prong like tendrils that stuck out a bit. He had a gem in his forehead that seemed to gleam in the firelight. It almost seemed like he was a doll. I felt for his temperature with the back of my hand on his cheek and then his forehead. He felt nearly perfect. That's when he woke.

"Hello. You gave me quite a scare last night. I'm Claire." I introduced myself. He looked oddly at me a moment before sitting up and turning to me.

"My name is… my name is Rue." He told me almost as if he had to think about it for a moment.

"What were you doing out in that storm may I ask?"

"I was… looking for something." He told me and looked at the fire.

"What could you be looking for out here? There's nothing but farms and trappers cabins up here. Did you come from some city?" I asked him. He looked like he was confused.

"No. I woke up somewhere and began walking. I was blinded by the snow and then I saw this house. Then I collapsed. When I woke up you were lying there." He turned to me with large brown almost black eyes.

"Yes, I was cleaning up when I saw you outside. How are you feeling? Any pain?" I asked moving closer to him.

"No. I feel fine." He told me but I saw goose bumps on his arms.

I grabbed a blanket and put it over his shoulders. "Here, you look a little cold still. I'll make some breakfast. Maybe that's what you need to get warm." I stood and quickly placed the equipment back in the cabinet beside the front door and the dirty dishes in the dish tub. I went to the cupboards and gathered the meal I needed. Rue watched me cook the food and wash the dishes as breakfast was cooking in the pot over the fire.

I learned over breakfast that Rue was still learning a few things but her had no real place to call home. I was starting to need help around the cabin since my list was growing with what I had to do now that the winter set in. I told Rue he could stay with me and we became very close.


	2. Why I Began Searching

_Disclaimer: I do not own Threads of Fate. I only have the game and i own nothing more of it._

_Rue_- A Boy in Ruins

Chapter Two

The Arm Of Death

It had been two years after Claire had saved me from freezing to death. We did grow very close. She was like a sister to me. I didn't care what I woke up like then and I never really cared to remember. We went into town once and I had bought this hat. Claire said that it suited me. I promised never to lose it. Claire always told me that I was a great help since I was stronger then she had expected. But… things have changed greatly. Especially on that day…

A blizzard had been blowing for three days when it suddenly lightened up. We thought nothing of it. It was dark out and I was having one of my deep thought moments as I was looking out the window. The stars were unusually bright. Something was off, I could feel it in my bones. I had even told Claire that something didn't quite feel right. We both thought that it was just because I had been in the house for three days straight. The blizzard had been so bad that we couldn't get to the barn. I told her that in the morning if it was nice I would get a deer. She was excited for me. She knew I was good hunter. She decided to make dinner then. I realized I was getting hungry after looking over Claire's shoulder like I always did.

I looked at the cabinets while I waited. They looked like they needed a few repairs, nothing I couldn't fix. I stood by the pot and smelled the sweet smell of Claire's rabbit stew. She knew just what to cook to brighten my spirit. Claire hit my hand and told me that dinner was ready so I could stop taking samples. We both sat down to a wonderful spread.

"I'm so hungry." I said taking up my spoon.

"If you're going out in the morning then you'll need your strength." She smiled at me.

I nodded and continued eating. There was an acword silence that we normally don't have. I looked up and saw that Claire hadn't touched her food. "You are ok?"

"I was just thinking." She said and shut her eyes. She took a moment to say something. "It was two years ago now since you collapsed on my door step Rue. You know, it was snowing then too."

"Claire? Are you sure you're alright?" I was beginning to worry. She had never really talked like that before.

She didn't get to answer me because the animals began making such a racked in the barn. "Something's disturbing the animals." She said in her normal voice. I say normal because she wasn't spacing.

"I'll go take a look." I put down my spoon and stood.

"Be careful Rue." She told me as I went to get my sword Arc Edge.

"Don't worry. It's probably just a wolf or something." I reassured her and smiled.

How was I supposed to know that would be the last time I saw her smile? I walked out the door… The animals were going absolutely crazy. I ran over to the barn and saw no sign of a wolf or any other animal. I was stumped as to what could be making them be like this. That when I heard him…

"I've been waiting."

I jumped back as some man came down from the sky. He had wings like some kind of devil but he was covered in black and his right hand was grossly enlarged. It was nearly as big as his own body. I hardly had time to examine him as he raised up his hand and attempted to strike me again. I was ready with the Arc Edge. We both bashed each other a moment before I became sloppy and he grabbed me. He threw me across the yard, digging up some of the fresh snow as I skidded, and walked toward me as I got up. The force he had used to throw me was tremendous for his size. I could swear he was about as tall as I was, maybe a few inches taller.

As soon as he was near enough I struck him but he was ready for me. Again we began battling. It felt odd because no one had been able to match me in combat before. Hit for hit he would match me.

"Rue!" Claire called in a frightened voice. I did not turn to her but now that she was out here I would have to finish this guy off. I didn't want Claire to be hurt, nor did I want her to think of me as unable to finish a battle. I had battled thugs before and they always ran off, unable to fight me. He managed to hit me and send me back a few feet. Just as I felt him readying to attack me again there was a loud thud. I looked up as saw my enemy turn his head. I heard Claire behind him. "Stop it! Get away from him you brut!"

"Claire! Get away!" I stood up yelling at her in fear that something would happen. My enemy grabbed me with some force that wasn't his hand and threw me toward the other side of the yard. This time I skidded in the snow for a good two feet. He turned to Claire and backed up with the hoe in her hands. I managed to get up, I was still a bit woozy from the force of his throw. I watched in horror as he rose his hand up. "WAIT! NOO!" I ran as fast as I could to push Claire out of the way as his hand came down in a sweeping motion. Claire just turned to me and I saw the look of fear in her eyes. I had never seen it before in her eyes and it seems that will be the first and last time I would.

Before I could reach her she was attacked and swept toward the cabin. I had been six feet away from her and she was still swept away from me. I felt such sudden rage build in me and some kind of power begin to rush through my blood. He would pay for this. He would pay DEARLY! I'm not sure what happened then but I can remember running at him with the wind blowing furiously through my hair and throwing so much force into my Arc Edge that soon he was battered and he flew away.

I ran over to Claire and felt my blood begin to run cold. I knelt beside her and turned her on her back. I felt her left arm was broken and her left cheek was scraped. "Wake up Claire. He's gone now." No response. "Please wake up Claire." I was desperate. Claire couldn't die yet! Not like this! My vision went blurry as I felt the warm tears come. "Claire…" I knelt there as my tears dripped down my face and onto her purple robe and hand. 'Claire, I wish you didn't get involved in this, I wish you didn't have to die.' I thought silently before a warming feeling enveloped my body. It had spread from the gem that was in my forehead. A blue diamond began to grow above Claire's body and it glowed with a warm light. I sat back on the snow and it was absorbed into my body. I could feel Claire, almost like she was hugging me. I shut my eyes and made a promise.

I promised that I would get her back. I'd kill the bastard that took her away from me and bring Claire back. It's my duty…


End file.
